


The Stars at Night are Big and Bright

by ScrappyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camp Gays Camping, Camping, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock is Trans btw just in case you don't know what I'm about son, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrappyHolmes/pseuds/ScrappyHolmes
Summary: New take on an old joke ft. cuddling and jumpers and Sherlock impressing John with what he's learned





	The Stars at Night are Big and Bright

It was late- or early, depending on your predilection- one spring night. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were sound asleep, side by side. Not unusual. However, they weren’t in their home of 221B, they were in the middle of a forest. 

Camping, no matter how many amenities provided, wasn’t suited to Sherlock’s city boy tendencies- even for a case- though he was willing to sleep anywhere as long as John was there.

And so they were, Sherlock gingerly curled up against John’s side, under the vast night sky (and a blanket) together. The air was peaceful and cool, the trees were still. 

John wasn’t much of a heavy sleeper, and began to stir. After a moment, a whisper: “Sherlock. Hey, Sherlock”

The detective scrunched his nose and peeked his eyes open, looking up at John’s sleep-softened face “John?”

John smiled “Hi”

Sherlock settled his head on John’s chest. He was wearing a very soft grey cotton jumper and the natural warmth of his body radiated through. He smelled like nice soap. Sherlock didn’t question why he was roused, but rather took the opportunity to enjoy John’s company (the lack of which was certainly his least favorite thing about sleeping). He yawned languidly as John stroked a hand up and down his back.

“Sherlock, do you...notice anything?” he whispered

Sherlock blinked his eyes open again. He followed John’s line of sight directly up, to the sky. All above was a blanket of stars, it was magnificent. Cliche as it was, not having these sights back home was truly the biggest drawback of city life. There were so many. It was easy to get lost contemplating the eternal, yet terrifyingly finite qualities of the Universe. Light was reaching their sleep-crusted eyes from billions of kilometers and hundreds of years away. Sherlock may not have ever needed to know the specifics of much astronomical phenomena (thanks, Van Buren), but he could get lost thinking about how very much there was beyond this Earth. Luckily such opportunities rarely arose. He liked his life on Earth, it was big enough for he and John, which was exactly big enough.

He must have become visibly lost in thought, as John now looked to him expectantly.

“Notice anything? Well,” Sherlock pointed left “over there is Canis Major. You taught me that one the last time we ventured into the country because you know I love dogs.” Sherlock smiles “I remember the others as well, though I can’t be sure if I see them now.”

John’s face brightened up and he felt a pang of fondness as Sherlock spoke

“And, I believe, that very small red dot is Mars” he paused to think “I notice how many more stars we can see. I know that’s one of the reasons you love the country. I notice some sections of the sky have more stars than others, though I’m not sure what to make of that.” Sherlock furrowed his brow for a moment in thought then dropped his head back onto John’s chest, sneaking a hand up his jumper for warmth. He looked to John expectantly “So? What was I supposed to have noticed?”

John met Sherlock’s gaze. He knew Sherlock spent more time studying the stars now because of him. It was a lovely thought which made John blush- not to mention it being nice when Sherlock deferred to his knowledge. He enjoyed being able to teach him things, considering all that Sherlock had taught him. Once again John was overcome by love for his partner, his Sherlock. 

There was, however, a slightly more pressing matter.

“Well.” John said “What I was really wondering was, where the hell is our tent?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to write again, thank you so much to all my friends who have encouraged me (pretend there's a sparkle heart emoji here)


End file.
